We're Just Getting Started
by Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl
Summary: It's the Golden Age of Cybertron, and Backlash, Orion, and all of their friends are enjoying life, happy and at peace. But when a single choice brings it all crashing down around them, Backlash feels she only has herself to blame. But why? Is it worth it? And the most important question of all... What if it's not?
1. Prologue

_AN:Yes! My first fanfic's prologue is finally published! YAY! And I already have a follower! So a very special shoutout to_ _sjsreader for being my first follower! Hey Backlash, Whirlwind do the disclaimer!_

 _Backlash: of course_

Whirlwind: YAY

 _Me: calm down Whirlwind_

 _Backlash: Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl does not own transformers no matter how much she wishes she does, nor does she own any Vikings, Guardians, or Jedi that may or may not end up in this story_

 _Me: don't give anything away! **I** don't even know what's going to happen yet!_

 _Whirlwind: no spoilers!_

 _Me: your name is not_ River _Song!_

 _Whirlwind:_ Don't _Judge me I'm a Fangirl does however own most of the plot and she owns her OC's_

 _Me: Thank you!_

* * *

 _Backlash's POV_

I gasp in pain as I pull the knife out of my stomach, I can only hope that my brother can find me in time, I am in the middle of a full systems check when something appears on my HUD

 **WARNING: Full system shut down imminent, backup processor damaged, primary processor damaged, injuries fatal, enabling emergency programing...**

No...

 **... Searching for suitable temporary life form...**

no...

 **... Archiving and locking all programing and memories, scanning life form...**

nononononononononononononononono!

 **... Scan complete, transformation sequence initiated...**

I feel myself shrink, compact, and change

 **... Sequence complete, memory archive procedures at 25% complete...**

I close my eyes

"Backlash?!" My brother calls

 **WARNING: Threat detected, activating camouflage...**

I can't see my own hands...

 **... Memory archives 75% complete...**

Who's calling my name? It's not Orion, it's definitely not Whirlwind...

 **... 98%... Moving to safe location... Installing new memories...**

 **...100%**

"Alicia Rose Colbate get your ass in here!" My father shouts from the living room, I open my eyes, that was a weird dream...

* * *

 _AN: Sorry its so short, but its just the prologue! Next chapter will be longer, I promise also it will have shorter disclaimers. Hey, Alicia!_

 _Alicia: Alice_

 _Me: Right, Alice finish up for me?_

 _Alice: Sure, please review! No pressure to follow or favorite just review and Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl will be very happy!_

 _Me: And I need to know how did, I am still an amature author and I want to have my stories be the best they can possibly be_

 _Alice: Yeah make sure to point her in the right direction, I don't wasn't her to screw up my life! My fate is in your hands people!_

 _Me: Alice! Thanks for reading guys!_

 _Both: UNTILL NEXT TIME READERS!_


	2. Socialy anit-social

_AN: Hey guys, wazzup? I know its been less than 24 hours since I published but I didn't want to wait! Also, another thank you to sjsreader for being not only the first one to follow the story and me, but for being my first reviewer! YOU ROCK sjsreader! And a thank you to Skyress98 for following and favoriting (if I misspelled that word I'm sorry spelling is my mortal enemy!)_

 _Backlash: Waiting probably would have been a better idea_

 _Me: Hey! I'm not exactly patient with myselfI_

 _Whirlwind: Yeah, we can tell_

 _Me: Well since your here do the disclaimer!_

 _Backlash: Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl does not own transformers_

 _Whirlwind: She does, however, own her OCs, meaning us, aren't we lucky_

 _Me: Hey!_

* * *

 _Backlash's POV_

I head to the archives with my sister, and as we turn a corner I, quite literally, run into a mech. I stumble back and look up to see who I walked into.

"I am so sorry" he says, as he helps me up "My name is Megatronus"

"Backlash" I reply "and it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" he chuckles

"Going to the archives?" He asks

"Yes, we have to do a report on scraplet swarms" Whirlwind says with a shudder then she glares at Mr "serves me right for letting my twin pick the subject" this makes Megatronus laugh

"I never would have thought a femme would pick a topic like that" he says

"I would have chosen the history of gladiators and the arena but somebot was already doing that report." I say with a shrug as we reach the archives, Megatronus holds the door open for my twin and I

"I'm the one doing that report, seeing as how I'm going to be agladiator, it just made sense to me." He says. An archivist walks over to us, he seems to be about the age of Whirlwind and I

"Hello, Megatronus" he says "can I help you three find anything?" Megatronus nods

"Hello Orion, yes I'm looking for some information on the history of the arena" he says, Orion points him on the right direction

" And you?" He asks turning to us, then he realizes he hasn't introduced himself "my apologies, I am Orion Pax"

"I'm Backlash" I say

"Whirlwind" my twin says

"We need some information scraplets" I say, Orion leads us through the archives

"So, you have already met my brother" he says

"Yes, briefly" Whirlwind says

"Whirlwind, be nice" I say, Orion chuckles and hands me a datapad

"It's alright, my brother is more of the.. abrasive type" he says " for the lack of a better word" I laugh

"I'm not one to judge so quickly but he seems to be slightly lacking in processor speed" I say "I try to talk to more intelligent bots" Whirlwind sighs

"Only you Backlash, you're as bad as Prowl" she says my optics widen

"Whirlwind! Don't be mean to Prowl!" I say

"You know Prowl?" Orion asks

"Yes, we are friends" I say and Orion smiles

"Prowl and I are going to Iacon later if you two would like to join us?" He says I nod and give him my comlink number so he can let us know when they plan to leave. As we leave Whirlwind nudges me through our twin bond

"You like him don't you?" She whispers I just stare at her in shock

"I just met him!" protest, she stares at me like I'm glitched

"So?" She asks

"Whirlwind!"

* * *

 _Orion's POV_

" Yes, we are friends" Backlash says las she looks back at me, again I am shocked by the color of her optics, which are a deep sapphire blue, I have never seen optics that color, nor have I ever seen optics the same bright emerald green as her twins, I smile, now I have an excuse to ask her to join us

"Prowl and I are going to Iacon later, if you two would like to join us?" I say, she nods and gives me her comlink number so I can com her when Prowl and I plan to leave, my shift is over so I leave and com Prowl

 **: I just met Backlash, and her twin :**

 **: Really? I was going to introduce you next solar cycle :**

 **: I can see why you wanted me to meet them :**

 **: Well? Everybot that meets them always feels more drawn to one then the other, so which one? :**

 **: ...Backlash :**

 **: I knew it! Are u ready to go to Iacon? :**

 **: Yes, just let me comBacklash, they are coming too :**

 **: Wow, you work fast :**

 **: Prowl! :**

I hear him laugh and I cut off the comlink, then I com Backlash

 **: Is this a wrong number? Or is this Orion Pax? :** Backlash asks, her voice is filled with amusement, and now I realise that her voice is almost musical, all femmes have that, how do they _do_ that? Backlash's voice is more musical than other femmes

 **: This is Orion :**

 **: Perfect timing we just finished our report! :** Whirlwimd says, apparently she hacked the com

 **: You mean _I_ just finished our report : ** Backlash grumbles

 **: Wait for it... :** Whirlwind says with anticipation

 **: WHIRLWIND STOP HACKING MY COM! :** Backlash shouts, Whirlwind laughs and Backlash cuts her off the com

 **: If you are still interested We are about to leave for Iacon :**

 **: We will be there in 5 klicks :**

I cut off the comlink and head to the gate where we will all meet to head to Iacon, I smile. Backlash's and Whirlwind are interesting femmes, their paintjobs are unique, Backlash's looks like she just splattered paint of every color on herself and went with whatever the result was, Whirlwind's is green ombre, if that's not unique I don't know what is.

True to her word Backlash and Whirlwind are there in exactly 5 klicks, Backlash smiles at me, Whirlwind sees this and nudges Backlash with a grin, she says something and Backlash's optics widen, she blushes and shakes her head when they reach us Backlash won't look me in the optics

"Are you OK Backlash?" I ask

"I'm fine, Whirlwind just doesn't know how to keep her mouth closed" she says I laugh and go to Iacon, on the way there we run into my brother, who smile at Backlash and nods to Whirlwind, Prowl, and I, this does not go unnoticed by any of us and Backlash suddenly seems very uncomfortable

"Where are you four headed?" He asks

"Iacon" Whirlwind says her voice is filled with her obvious dislike for my brother

"Mind if I join you? He asks, but it seems he was only asking Backlash, I feel my spark clench and I don't know why, Backlash looks extremely uncomfortable with the attention he is giving her

" Yes we mind, our brother would glitch if he found out we were with you, no matter who else is there" Whirlwind says, coming to her sisters aid verbally. Backlash gives her a grateful look, but Megatronus glares at Whirlwind

"Who says your brother is going to find out if I come or not?" He challenges her she glare right back and he adds " you're not going to tell anybot _are you_?" in a threatening tone so Backlash speaks up her voice hard and cold her optics are equally so, she seems to have become a different not all together

"Our brother is _Ratchet_ ere is no keeping anting from him, even if we wanted to, and threatening my twin is not the way to get to go with us" she snaps then she holds her arm out and a tube shoots into her hand, it enlongates and becomes a staff which she twirls around her, dangerously and expertly, then she holds it towards Megatronus threateningly "and if you insist on fighting about it normally I'd insist on doing this in the arena but in this case, you threatened my sister so now is perfectly fine with me" Megatronus seems weary now

"Fine" he growls and he walks away I just stare at her is shock

"What?" She asks outing he staff away, immediately going back to being docile

"Dang femme! I'm impressed!" I say she smiles and my spark seems to lift, I still don't know why, maybe I'll ask Ratchet, he might know...

* * *

 _AN: He has no idea... *laughs mischievously* there may or may not be fluff in the next chapter! Not telling you guys who though, Orion finish up for me?_

 _Orion: Who has no idea? About what?_

 _Me: *whispers* clueless *speaks normally* Nobody and nothing_

 _Orion: *mutters* yeah sure *speaks normally* Please review Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl would love to hear from all of you!_

 _Me: I really would! And as promised a longer chapter! I plan on next chapter being even longer though but I don't know when I will update... But I can tell you that I will update as soon as I can_

 _Orion: Actually don't review she says that if nobody reviews she won't make prowl glitch and she won't have the twins prank anybot so if you don't review I'm sure we will all appreciate it_

 _Me: Oh the twins won't prank anybody at least not the terror twins and I won't make anybody glitch I'm leaving that up to-_

 _Backlash: Hush! Don't give anything away, also the supplies came *evil gin*_

 _Me: they did? Excellent! Let's get started! Review!_


	3. Why was I ever friends with this Glitch?

_AN: Hey guys! Another thanks to sjsreader for reviewing! If anybody else has reviewed and I didn't mention them, I am sorry and I will mention you in the next chapter! And a thanks to_ _XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX for favoriting! Prowl, its your turn!_

 _Prowl: To do what?_

 _Me: The disclaimer, duh!_

 _Prowl: Fine, Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl does not own transformers-_

 _Me: Sadly_

 _Prowl: -but she does own her OCs and the plot, sadly_

 _Me: Hey! I resent that, oh by the way, I wouldn't go into that room if I were you_

 _Prowl: Why?_

 _Me: ... No reason..._

 _*angry shouts*_

 _Backlash: RUN!_

 _Me: Enjoy-the-story-gotta-go-bye!_

* * *

 _Two steller cycle time jump (thanks Doctor!)_

 _Backlash's POV_

"Hey Backlash!" Somebot calls from behind me, I turn around to see a pink femme with bright blue optics walking towards me, I give one of my now uncommon smiles. I set down my paint brushes deviding it was time for a break anyway dont get me wrong, the crystal gardens are beautiful but everybot paints them, i come here for diferen inspiration but quite often i find myself peinting Whirlwind, Ratchet, or Orion i kep every picture butI don always finish them I am curently painting the archives, but something is missing

"Hey Elita" I say "It's been a while." She nods as she sits next to me. Has it already been a stellar cycle? I sigh inwardly with regret, I should never have left, should never have taken that job in Praxus is more like it. I've missed so much, Elita and I are still close thank Primus, she was the first one I said goodbye to. I remember when we met the day I went to Iacon with Orion and Prowl, also the day I almost attacked Megatonus somehow Elita already knew Whirlwind

"How have you been? Is Megatronus still 'friendzoned' as you call it?" She asks, I sigh. I remember when I told her about that, I hadn't many to but I'm glad that I did

"Yes unfortunately, he is, but beyond that I've been well, Whirlwind is still running that insignia shop, and Orion is still an archivist, Prowl is an enforcer now, so I never see anybot anymore, the only one available at all is Megatronus so I keep having to make excuses for why I can't meet him anywhere" I say, Elita gives me a sympathetic look. My processor wanders as I think about when Megatronus tried to get me to court him, Orion gave me a that same look then that Elita was giving me now

"About Orion..." She begins sheepishly "he's going to be available a lot less from now on" She now has my complete and undivided attention. My processor is racing, is he moving? Is his being promotes? Is he being fired? Or worse, is he being transfered? Did he get jumped on his way home?

"Why?" I ask "Did something happen to him?" I'm worried now , maybe he's in the medical xenter witg a critical injury, he is targetes becauseMegatronus is a gladiator, a really good one to. Did he getframed for something and arrested again?

"No" Elita says "We're courting"

Oh. Wait, What? Her words hit me like a stab in the spark, I was planning on going to see him today so I could tell him how I felt , since I decided that if I waited for him to do it, I might be waiting forever, but it seems like I might have to do that anyway. Ouch. My sister can feel my pain through our bond.

: Backlash? Is everything OK? What happened? :Whirlwind asks, concerned

: Nothing : Even through our bond my voice is shaking.

: Backlash... : she sounds exasperated, but there is also a hint of warning in her tone that tells me if I don't tell her now she won't let it drop and I will be telling her later only she won't be as kind about it

: Orion and Elita are courting :

: ... I'm on my way home right now we need to have a talk, sister to sister : Her voice is calm and gives noting away, though I can feel her anger and worry through our bond

"I have to go" I tell Elita. I automatically internalize all of my pain, my voice is steady and calm "Whirlwind wants to see me." Elita nods and we both stand.

"But you are going to the shopping center with me next solar cycle tomorrow so we can talk some more, OK?" She says. She seems genuinely concerned, but there is a hint of something that almost looks like... triumph ins her optics

"Fine" I say and I walk away without waiting for a response. On the way home I have to walk by the archives; unfortunately for me, Orion is leaving just as I walk by

"Backlash!" He calls out to me, I stop and look at him. I'm not hiding my pain anymore, I don't see the point- he obviously sees it because he looks concerned.

"Backlash? What's wrong?" He asks, I say nothing and continue walking home, alone. Again.

 _Orion's POV_

I'm just leaving the archives after my shift and am about to head home when I see Backlash walking by. I smile, I've always been happy to see her.

"Backlash!" I call out, she stops and turns to look at me. My smile immediately fades away at the look on her face, there is so much pain in her optics, and my spark skips a beat.

"Backlash? What's wrong?" I ask worried that my bother tried to scare her into courting, again but this amount of pain is something ive never seen before, oh Primus, did something happen to Whirlwind? Backlash only gets like this when it has to do with her sister. she says nothing, she only turns and walks away. But I could see the accusation in her optics, she was practically screaming at me _This is your fault! YOU did this to me!_

What did I do? I am thinking about this as I walk home. But misfortune is my companion today I guess, I cross paths with Elita on my way there. I try to turn around and go back the way I came but she sees me, can this solar cycle possibly get any worse?

"Orion!" She says "There you are, I've been looking for you!"

"Hello Elita-1 , why were you looking for me?" I ask.

"To tell you I took care of your little problem" she says. Is she finally moving? I just want her to move already and leave me alone.

"What problem?" I ask, oh Primus, please don't let this be about Backlash, I know how jealous Elita is, could this possibly be the reason why Backlash looked so hurt? What did Elita _do_ to her?

"Backlash" she says, and my spark clenches and slows.

"What did you do?" I ask slowly, oh Primus, she didn't hurt her did she? It will be my fault if she did, I will never forgive myself.

"I told her we're courting, she won't bother you again," she says, obviously pleased with herself.

"You did what?" I ask, unable to contain my anger, is Elita really that deluded? "Why would you do that? Backlash is my friend, and why would I court you?" She seems surprised by my words and hurt, but I don't care, I've had enough of Elita trying to force herself on me.

I walk home and try to com Backlash. She doesn't pick up, so I com Whirlwind.

: What do you want, Pax? : She asks, I am not oblivious to her hostile tone.

: Is Backlash there? I need to talk to her : I say calmly, I don't allow my voice to give away anything, just one more thing I learned from Backlash

: Yes she's here but she doesn't want to talk to you so you can tell me and I might pass the message on : She snaps, I sigh in frustration.

: Elita and I aren't courting, just tell her that : Whirlwind mutters an agreement and she shuts off the com. About 6 nano kliks later Backlash com's me.

: Are you calling Elita a liar? : she asks, her voice is deadly calm, which tells me she's about to lose her temper. I will have to be carefully how I continue, but this is Backlash, she hates it when somebit isn't just blunt, and I know that she will be curious which will push her to hear me out

: Yes I am. : I say carefully and calmly

: Why would she lie to me? She's my friend! : Backlash snaps at me but she doesn't shut of the comlink so I continue.

: She stalks me. :

: Oh. Why didn't you say something sooner? :Backlash asks now completrly calm, I will have to ask her about her mood swings later

: Because you are friends with her and I didn't want to hurt your friendship. : she laughs humorlessly

: What friendship? I don't associate with people who stalk my best friend. : I smile

: Can you meet me at the Archives tomorrow? I really need to talk to you face to face. :

: Alright. What time? :

: Around 0800 joors. :

: I will be there. : I smile and cut off the com. Now I just need to work up the courage to say it.

* * *

 _Time skip to next solar cycle_

* * *

 _Backlash's POV_

I am at the archives at the agreed time, and I'm nervous. What does Orion want to talk about? I'm not going to get my hopes up. I hear pedesteps and I turn around- sure enough its Orion. He sees me and he smiles, there's something in his optics that either I never noticed before or it wasn't there. Is that what I think it is?

"Hey Orion," I say, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Hey Backlash," he says, he suddenly seems very nervous but he still has that look in his optics- he struggles for a few moments.

"For crying out loud, Orion just spit it out!" I say, that seems to give him the bravery he needs to say whatever it is he wants to say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to court?" He blurts out, and my optics go wide.

"Wh-what?" I ask, shocked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to court" he says calmly. I blink a few times and I almost glitch right then and there, but instead I smile and nod.

"Yeah, sure" I say, he seems surprised.

"Really?" He asks, his optics wide

"Yeah, I was wondering when you would get the bearings to say something, you were so obviously in the friend zone" I say. Although I'm just bluffing I hear a small pop and he falls to the ground. He glitched, that just happened. I com Ratchet to tell him that Orion glitched and then I com Whirlwind to tell her the good news.

* * *

 _Hey, friends! Guess who's back! I'm surprised I updated so soon with exams starting this week, but hey, when the creativity flows you go with it! Hey, Elita!_

 _Elita: what?_

 _Me: finish up for me?_

 _Elita: do I get to be with Orion?_

 _Me: No_

 _Elita: there ya go_

 _Me: fine I'll finish up then Please review! I make sure to respond to each review! I love to hear from my readers let me know how I did! Until next time readers_


	4. Authors Note: Good news and new poll

Hey everybody!

Sorry this is not an update, I am just exploding with this news! OK let me calm down so I can tell you, so first after digging through a $5 movie bin a Walmart for half an hour I found the first transformers movie! Safe to say if my brother touch it I'm going to hurt them since they break everything they touch. And second, Universal is making a 5th transformers movie! They just started filming it, if you don't believe me look it up, and it was on the news! Who else can't wait for number 5?! Not to mention Josh Duhamel is coming back for this one, that's right William Lennox is going to be in Transformers 5!

Also I need some song suggestions not saying why but pick a song and either tell me the name and singer/ band in a review or just PM ur choice to me, all people who favorited, or reviews will be mentioned in the next chapter. But I will go ahead and just thank you! I love getting feedback and knowing people like my story. And if y has any plot suggestions feel free to let me know, same goes for any pairings yo guys want!

I am going to be putting up a poll for who to pair Whirlwind with, same goes for Elita, there will also be the option of not pairing with anybody so visit my profile the poll is up now :)

I plan on updating at least once a month now that schools out, but it might be once a week, it depends on my inspiration, but when school starts again in august updates will not be as often because I have to keep my GPA up but for the meantime I have way to much time on my hands so I will be focusing on this so I don't go crazy from boredom.

Next time it will be an update unless something really major happens :)


	5. I was going to go have fun, why me?

_**Hey y'all I'm back! I have to admit, there are some parts of this chapter that I did not plan to have in the story until a much later chapter, but I think that the story will be much better this way. Its like the characters are takingmme by the hand and showing me which way to go, I'm just going to have to trust that this will turn out OK. Also I'm trying to decide whether or not to respond to reviews here, or respond to them in PM like I've been doing, mostly, let me know which you would prefer!**_

 _ **Thanks to freddie4153, blackmoon64 GoldGuardian2418, Knockout Starscream, and basecanon for favoriting!**_

 _ **Thanks to Shatteredstar21, amargarit00, and Knockout Starscream for following!**_

 _ **Thanks to amargarit00, Account is dead 58, and sjsreader for reviewing!**_

 _ **Jazz: Do ya want men ta do th' disclaimeh?**_

 _ **Me: Next time Jazz, I want to do it today, plus I still need to find Backlash, have you seen her?**_

 _ **Jazz: last ah saw she was hidin' in the rec room**_

 _ **Me: Thanks Jazz! I do not own transformers, or the songs that will be in this chapter, Delta Rae is an actual band and their song belongs to them and them only! All I own in my OC's!**_

 _Backlash's POV_

"Are you sure is is a good idea?" Orion asks causing me to chuckle at his nervousness

"Yes, I'm sure. We wouldn't be here if I wasn't" I say as we walk up to the club

"Ah, Backlash ah was wonderin' when ah'd see ya again, this clubs been goin to th' pits witho't ya" somebot says I turn and grin

"Hey Jazz, its good to see you! Are you still with Arcee?" I ask, his face falls. Uh oh. That cannot be good

"Nope. I dumped her." He said, I'm not going to ask why, if he doesn't volunteer the information then he doesn't want to talk about it, also he dropped his accent so it must be really bad. And there is nothing scarier than an upset Jazz.

"Are you gonna join us or not?" I ask, he smiles

"Course ah'm gonna join ya" he says holding the door for us "Ah'm not gonna let meh dancin' buddies dance witho't meh" I laugh as we enter the club. I guess I used up my good luck for this solar cycle, because the first 'bot we run into is the last mech I want to see.

"Backlash? What are you doing here? You told me you caught a virus and were sick!" Megatronus says, I sigh

"No I'm not sick, I simply did not want to talk to you. I'd much rather spend time with my friends," I say as I gesture to to the ones I came with "who aren't insane psychopaths trying to force the council to make them a prime" I add. Megatronus growls.

"You don't know what your talking about" he snaps " but if that's how your going to be, fine. I'll see you in the gladiatorial arena of kaon" the club fell silent at his challenge, and I drew myself to my full night

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" I ask "because the last mech that did still has yet to wake up, and that fight was stellar cycles ago, then again I challenged him for touching my sister, so who knows, you might not end up in stasis lock for to long" I say, Megatronus growls again "what time should I bee there?" I ask

"0800 joors" Megatronus snaps, then he turns around and leaves the club. Whirlwind runs up to me

"Backlash! What did you just do?! He's the best gladiator Cybertron's seen in generations! He'll kill you!" She says and I scoff

"Yeah, that's what everybot said about the last one" I say "now, we came here to have fun, so are we going to dance or not?" Everybot goes back to what they were doing, Whirlwind sighs

"Yeah, fine, let's go dance before you die" she says. I look at her incredulously

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there" I say as we walk back to the others

 _Orion's POV_

I watch as Backlash talks to Megatronus, then suddenly the club falls silent.

"if that's how your going to be, fine. I'll see you in the gladiatorial arena of kaon" Megatronus snaps at her, something changes right then. Instead of the calm, happy, aura she normally has that feels like pure safety, she has a dark, violent aura that feels like danger. She draws herself to her full hight.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" She asks "because the last mech that did still has yet to wake up, and that fight was stellar cycles ago, then again I challenged him for touching my sister, so who knows, you might not end up in stasis lock for to long" she says, Megatronus growls again "what time should I bee there?"

"0800 joors" Megatronus says, then he turns and levels the club, Whirlwind runs to her sister

"Backlash! What did you just do?! He's the best gladiator Cybertron's seen in generations! He'll kill you!" She says and Backlash scoffs

"Yeah, that's what everybot said about the last one" Backlash says, my optics widen and my spark skips a beat. _Last one?!_ How many times has she challenged one of the most dangerous mechs on Cybertron?! I'm not doubting that she'll kick his aft, but is she glitched?! "Now, we came here to have fun, so are we going to dance or not?" She asks, everybot in the club goes back to what they where doing before Megatronus challenged Backlash. The twins talk for a few more klicks and then come over to join us. The music starts back up, Backlash's optics widen and she dispears with Whirlwind and Jazz, there is a circle around the dance floor and bots are cheering. We make our way to the front and see our three missing bots dancing. Well more like showing off in a way that should make us feel bad, but it just makes us feel like we can do anything. We all dance for a few Moors and then we leave because its become to crowded in the club.

"That was so fun!" Whirlwind says

"We shou' do tha' again ahs soon ahs possibahl" Jazz agrees, the only one silent is Backlash so I speed up slightly so I can walk with her, the othernthreenin our group don't seem to mind and I can hear Whirlwinds laughter

"Are you alright?" I ask Backlash, she blinks and looks at me

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine" she says, giving me a slight smile. She can't fool me, she's stressed.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" I ask, she laughs softly

"Yeah, I really am. I know he's your brother and all and you'll probably hate me for saying this, but... I don't know how _not_ to kill him" she says. I state at her in shock

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, causing her to sigh

"I'm trained to kill, not decommission" she says

"Trained?! Backlash why are you talking about?" I ask. What happened to her while she was in Praxis?! She looks at me, obviously surprised

"I never told-...? No I guess I wouldn't have..." She shuts her optics, preparing herself to tell me whatever it is

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I tell her gently

"No, I want to. This is something you need to know, Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet are the only ones who know. Not even Whirlwind knows about this." She tells me, my optics widen and I nod "Ratchet isn't really our older brother, not by energon. He adopted us as his sisters, steller cycles ago. Neither of us remember much about our creators, only their voical prints, and that they where cruel, extremely cruel. They adored Whirlwind, but they hated me, the went so far as to abuse me. And that's all Whirlwind knows, and that's all I ever want her to know. She doesn't know the extent of the abuse. From the time I was a half a stellar cylce old, they forced me into arena training. They sent me to the cruellest mentor they could find, he only taught me to kill. He offlined before he could force me into a match. Just after my training was completed, Whirlwind found out what our creators where doing to me, because I didn't close the bond fast enough, she felt everything I did. All of my pain, so she canme running, she shoved our creators off of me, grabbed me and we ran, he took me to a medical center and guess who the medic who tended me was? Ratchet, he asked where our creators where so we had no choice but to tell him what happened, he gave us a place to stay until he found somebot to take us in. But by the time he did, he found he couldn't quite make himself give us up. So he adopted us as his sisters, and did his best to keep me out of the arena. But unfortunately, some mechs don't know the meaning of the word 'no' and tried to take advantage of my sister, they were the best gladiators Cybertron had seen in generations, even better them Megatronus! And there were 7 other them, each as skilled as the next. Up until that day we hadmlots of friends, but they challenged me to the glatitorial arena of kaon, just like Megatronus just did. So I fought them, I fought them and O won. But at a horrible price, only one of them survived, and he may never wake up, all of those friends I had avoided me and my twin ever since, all but two. Prowl, and Jazz, they accepted that as a part of me, told me they would take me as I was and not accept me any other way." She smiled at the memory, a drop of coolant sliding down her cheek "I didn't let Whirlwind come to the match and she never wanted to know the details. No matter how anybody takes this, accepting us or rejecting us, the fact still remains. I killed those mechs, and the one that survived got a fate worse then death, if he ever wakes up, his processor will never be the same again. I visit him every solar cycle , praying to Primus that he'll wake up with no permanent damage. But every solar cycle he just lies there, his chances of recovery lowering by the nanoklick, at this point it would take a miricle for him to fully recover, and even then the chances are her impossible" she turns away from me, obviously expecting me to be disgusted, to reject her like everybot she knew all those stellar cycles ago. I walk up to her and hug her

" Backlash, what's in the past is in the past, you can't change it. The most you can do is learn from it and not make the same mistakes. Tomorrow just go with what your spark tells you to do, if you do that I have no doubt you will make the right decision. You're a good person Backlash, don't let one event like that define who you are for the rest of your life." I say. She turns around and smiles

"Thank you Orion" she says, in the time we had been talking, we had reached her home she goes inside and I walk home myself, thinking what a long cycle they were in for.

 _ **Oooohhhh. Poor Backlash, I hate her past. But it had to be like that for her to be the strong femme she is today. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. That could not be more true in this case. I was going to have this be a karaoke chapter but then the characters kinda told me that was a bad idea, they were right. Not sure if anybody noticed the extresmky subtle fluff there was in this chapter. If you did, let me know! I'll tell you if you were right, also from now on all reviews will be responded to in the authors notes in the beginning of each chapter! Since Backlash is still hiding in the rec room after our prank Ratchet is going to finish things up here!**_

 _ **Ratchet: Oh I am, am I?**_

 _ **Me: Yup, you are.**_

 _ **Ratchet: And if I don't?**_

 _ **Me: If you don't, Backlash will use your wrenches to make her new staff in two chapters**_

 _ **Ratchet: OK, OK! Please review! Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl loves hearing from you! She practically spends all day waiting for reviews when she's not pulling a prank. I swear she has no life.**_

 _ **Me: Hey! I resent that! I think I'll have you glitch in the next chapter**_

 _ **Ratchet: I'm warning you, Ali-**_

 _ **Me: EEEHP! Hush! You can't call me by my pen name in front of the readers! Although... You know what? Since Ratchet gave you some of my pen name anyway, the first person to guess it and guess it right, I will either add them to my story, or write a one shot for them. But if you guess my full pen name I will either write an entire fanfic for you with the plotline of your choosing and you can make it as difficult for me as you want, I love a challenge! Or I will write a fanfic with you as the main character. I will give you one clue: A. R. C. Good Luck!**_

 _ **Ratchet: Are you sure that's a good idea?**_

 _ **Me: Of course! Its not my real name and this will be fun! Besides, im going to chsnge my user name to it anyway so might as well have some fun first! See you next time readers!**_


	6. What just happened?

**Hey! I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I had some major social disasters. One of my best friends came so close to taking her own life, had a knife to her own throat and everything. Not the best thing to wake up to on a Saturday. Anyway, only three people have voted on the poll,**

 **Prowl-2**

 **Sideswipe-1**

 **I need your votes guys! On to the review response's :)**

 **sjsreader**

 **I was hoping people would find the title funny :) Backlash has had some struggles but that's going to help her later. Im going to stop here before I spoil something XD**

 **amargarit00**

 **The gladiatorial match is here! :D and it brings with it good things, bad things, and terrible things. I'm so glad you like their relationship, I try my best but sometimes I feel like I'm moving it to fast. You have no idea how close your guess is. I'd give you another hint but I dontbwant to give it away! I will say this though, I've said my pen name before.**

 **FanofKOTLCandTF**

 **I hope this is fast enough! :) I kinda dropped of the face of the writtingbworld for a little bit there. Except for when I wrote that one shot, not my best work but I hadn't slept in about 26 hours and it was like 2:36 am I am never writing that late again. But I'm getting off topic. I'm glad you like this story! The characters ate almost real to you? Mission accomplished! Its my goal to make every single character seem as really as possible, I'm so happy to hear I'm doing a good job on that :)**

 **Enough of me rambling, Ironhide, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Ironhide: Why me?**

 **Me: most of the other characters have done it! And I don't want to use a future 'con yet.**

 **Ironhide: but you used-**

 **Me: EEEEEEHHHHPPP! Hush, don't spoil anything, just do the disclaimer! :)**

 **Ironhide: fine, just stop using emojis. Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl does not own Transformers**

 **Me: *sobs***

 **Ironhide:but she does own her OCs and this plot, meaning she could make me blow myself up is she wanted**

 **Me: Ironhide! Font scare the readers, all im gonna do is make you kick a traitors aft. Also, to anybody that followed/favorited last chapter, I'm sorry I did not mention you this chapter! I cleared my inbox for once, again, I apologize! On to the story!**

* * *

 _Backlash's POV_

I online my optics and immediately get up, I go to the one door in our quarters that Whirlwind doesn't have the passcode for and is not allowed to open. I enter the passcode and go into the room; the lights turn on, illuminating my weapons vault. And yes, I have permissions from the council to have this room, unlike Ironhide, but that never stops him. I go through my cast assortment of weapons and pick up my standard staff, an energon sword, a plasma rifle, and some grenades, because why not?

"Backlash?" Whirlwind calls from the hall. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the vault," I shout back. "Don't come in! I'll be out in a nanoklick!" I exit the vault and lock it back up, and as usual I change the passcode. It's a precaution, Whirlwind doesn't even know what half of the things in the vault are called; she'd get herself killed before then door even fully opens.

"I see you're ready to go," she says behind me, and I turn around. She still looks angry that I'm doing this.

"Yes, I am," I reply. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "I'm going whether you like it or not, I'm sorry Whirlwind, but I need to do this." She sighs.

"Fine, but this time, I'm coming too." She says, I can see that there is no point in arguing with her about this so we leave together and head towards the arena. When we get there, Prowl, and Jazz are waiting for me, I don't see Orion. I hide the fact that it hurts me, I can't afford any distractions, so I push that to the back of my processor.

"Do you have everything you need?" Prowl asks me as he helps me put on the pure black armor that I wear in the arena. Its purpose is not to protect me, but to keep my identity from the observers, nobot can know that it is me in the arena. We paid off the bots from the club who wetent drunk to never mention this, I say bots but thete was only one, the bartender. I'm just not ready for everybot to know that it was me who killed those six mechs.

"Yes, I have everything," I say as I slip on my visor. "Where is Orion?" I can't help but ask.

"Right here" I turn around and see Orion standing there, I walk over to him and hug him. "I told myself I would come watch this today, because I don't want to see either of you get hurt," he says. Even though nobot can see it through my visor, I smile at him.

"I look completely different with this armor on, don't I?" I say. He considers it for a few seconds.

"Nobot else will be able to recognize you, but I can see that it's you, no doubt so will Whirlwind," he says. I laugh and take my visor back off.

"Go join Whirlwind, she's with the other spectators," I say. "We can't allow your brother to see you over here with me instead of with him" I add as an afterthought, but Orion hesitates. "Go Orion, I'll be fine." He nods and starts to walk out.

Out of the corner of my optic I see Jazz deflate and hand some credits to Prowl, who smirks. I wonder what they bet on... Then Orion stops and turns around, he walks back to me and, before I have the time to react even to the fact that he turned around, he kisses me.

I am caught completely off guard, I hear Jazz cheer, so this is what they bet on. I am frozen with shock. Orion pulls away looking embarrassed, and he tries to rush off. But before he can get more than a few steps away from me, I grab him and kiss him back.

When I pull away I laugh at the look on his face. "Get going Orion! The match will start any second!" I say as I put my visor back on. No sooner had I put on my visor then the commentator announces the beginning of the match. He introduces Megatronus first.

"First, we have our reigning champion, from the time he began as a rookie to now, still undefeated and 10 time tournament champion, Megatronus!" The crowd goes crazy as he enters the arena it takes a few klicks for them to fall silent again, then he announces me.

"And his opponent, a femme who has only seen action in the arena once, but took on the 7 greatest mechs of the time, all at the same time! Primus rest their souls, only one survived" I really wish he hadn't brought that up " Crimson Midnight!" I smile a bit at the name, Maroon helped me pick it the first time I was challenged, I had needed something simple, but fit with my armor. My visor is crimson while !y armor is black. I turn on my visor, and it glows crimson, the comment or seems a little uneasy now. He leaves the arena He.

"Begin!" I bring out my staff and wait for Megatronus to make the first move, and he does. He rushes at me, thinking that brute force will take me down. I dodge him and spin, and as I do I lash out with my staff hitting him in the helm.

He tries to shoot me but I dodge the shot with ease. I decide to follow my brother's example and I pull out a wrench which I then throw at him. It hits him right between the optics and he growls. He attacks me with his sword and I pull out my own, stopping the blade before it can complete its course. One that would have been fatal. With his other arm he punches me in the gut repeatedly, with a final shove I push his sword away and pull out my staff again.

I attack viciously this time, I am pushing him back into a corner, and giving him a good pounding while I'm at it. I finally force him onto the ground, I can't believe it! I defeated him without killing him!

But then he does something completely unexpected. He grabs my staff and I go to puncture his spark chamber with the tip on reflex but he gets the staff out of my grasp, and he snaps it in half. I gasp with shock, Maroon had helped me make that staff before she died, my vision blurs...

 _Orion's POV_

I watch in horror as Megatronus takes Backlash's staff and snaps it in two, beside me Whirlwind freezes. Backlash's visor glows white as her control over her instincts and learned reflexes breaks. She brings out her plasma rifle and her sword. She attacks Megatronus with her sword, and while he is distracted by that she shoots him and pulls out a knife which she uses to stab him right over his spark chamber. He falls to his knees but continues to fight. She is disarming him when Whirlwind and I jump up from our seats and jump into the arena. She has him disarmed by the time we reach him and is beating him senseless, she slams his helm into the ground as hard as she can until he is within an inch from death. Then she goes for the kill but I grab her arm to stop her while Whirlwind grabs her other arm and together we pull her away. She resists and we almost lose our hold on her. During the struggle, her visor comes off, Whirlwind and I are careful not to let anybot see her.

"Backlash, Backlash! Please, don't fight us!" I say and she stills, her optics returning to their normal sapphire blue. She looks like she's about to fall into stasis. I grab her visor and put it back on her.

"Wh-what happened?" She asks, then she sees Megatronus "No! Not again! D-did I...?" She trails off not wanting to finish her question. Ratchet runs into the arena and over to Megatronus, he begins working on him and Backlash breaks free of our hold, she runs to her brother's side, throwing her weapons to the side as she goes. The spectators are silent, horrified at what they had just witnessed. Killing in the arena is rare and nobot enjoys watching another die. Backlash walks back over to us.

"He will live, but it is too soon to tell if he will have permanent damage." She tells us, I nod then I notice the looks she is getting from a few of Megatronus's fans, a handfull seem to be in awr, most ate terrified, the rest look murderous, I gently take her arm and lead her out of the arena.

"Let's get you out of here before they start a riot" I say and the three of us run out, we are soon joined by Jazz and Prowl. We go to the archives because nobot would search there and even if they do, Alpha Trion is there. They won't dare do anything in front of him.

We stay there for the rest of the solar cycle, then we cautiously head to our homes. I have been home for maybe a joor when Backlash coms me.

:Megatronus is awake and asking for you Orion: she says, but there is something off about her voice.

:Backlash? What's wrong?: I ask.

:He doesn't remember who I am, and I think that's for the best. He remembers fighting somebot named Backlash in the arena, but he doesn't even remember if I was a mech or a femme: she informs me. Maybe she's right though, he can't stalk somebot he doesn't remember.

:Thank you for telling me Backlash, and don't worry, this will all be over soon.:

:I hope so,: she sighs then she cuts off the com. I can't help but feel responsible for this situation, I could have tried harder to convince Megatronus to withdraw the the challenge. I can only hope that I am right and that this will be over soon. I could hear the anxiety, the fear in her voice. My spark clenches again with worry for her. I really should go see Ratchet about this, whatever it is it's not normal. I have my suspicions but I need to be sure, if I'm right it doesn't make any sense! Both Backlash and I are still to young for either of our sparks to recognize our- No. I'm not going to over think something that I'm not positive is even happening. With these thoughts on my processor I make my way to the Medical Center.

 _Backlash's POV_

After I disconnect the com I realize my spark is going crazy, worse then ever! Out of nowhere my processor wanders to last cycle, just before the match started. How Orion kissed me, and I kissed back. I smile at the memory, my face warming slightly. I hear my cooling fans kick in, but unfortunately Whirlwind notices.

"Ooh, somebots blushing," she says, and I glare at her.

"Frag off Whirlwind," I say as my face heats even more. She grins in a mischievous way.

"OK, what happened before the match?" She asks, and I blush even more.

"Nothing happened Whirlwind," I say, and she smirks.

"You can't lie to me Backlash, what happened?" She asks, I sigh.

Orionkissedme" I say really quickly, her optics widen.

"What?" She as-no sorry, more like demands.

"Orion kissed me," I say. She's silent for a few nanoklicks, but then she shrieks.

"OMP I knew it!" She squeals then she gets this look in her eye- mischievous but in a way that tells you that you're screwed. "I'm going to tell Ratchet" she says, and my optics widen.

"No! Don't!" I shout, "He'll glitch!" I tell her, which is true. I remember Whirlwinds first time courting, and when Ratchet found out... Well let's just say he gave Megatronus a run for his money. I am about to remind her when I hear a voice.

"Backlash?" Ratchet calls.

"Im in my berthroom." I call back, I share the room with Whirlwind but when we are taking to somebot else we say 'my' not 'our'. Ratchet comes intonthe berthroom.

"I spoke toIronhide about your staff, he says its irreparable, I'm sorry Backlash. I'll help you make another if you want." He offers, but I shake my head.

"Its OK, Orion, Jazz, and Prowl already said they would help me make a new one if the damage was to great to be fixed" I tell him. He nods

"Speaking of Orion Pax, I hear you two have gotten quite close lately," he says. Oh no. I glance at Whirlwind, did she tell him?

"Yeah, we're good friends. Why?" I ask he scoffs.

"Don't play games with me Backlash! Elita-1 already told me what's going on between you and him. Just a few joors ago" He says, my spark skips a beat. I am so dead.

* * *

 ** _Oooohhhhh, not good! Whatever Elita told him is probably not good! Since Bumblebee has not yet been born, I am out of Autobots for now, so I must use a 'con... Ummmm, Soundwave! Help me finish up please?_**

 ** _Soundwave:..._**

 ** _Me: Nothing?_**

 ** _Soundwave:..._**

 ** _Me: Fine, review please! I'm going to be stuck with TFP Soundwave until somebody reviews! Also, nobody has guessed my pen name, the prizes are still available! Guess before Soundwave kills me please. He scares me, freaking cybertronian slender man..._**

 ** _Soundwave:..._**

 ** _Me: I can feel him staring at me... Until next time if I'm still sa-_**

 ** _Soundwave: Soundwave superior, Author inferior_**

 ** _Me: 0_0 ... Somebody get Optimus, or Jazz, please?_**

 ** _Soundwave: Soundwave superior, Slender man inferior_**

 ** _Me: ... *screams* BACKLASH! *runs toward Backlash*_**

 ** _Soundwave:.._**

 ** _Backlash: Alright Soundwave, you have 3 options, stop being a creep, I kill you quickly, or I killnvery slowly and melt your pieces down before your very choice but I will definitely enjoy option three since you scared my charge_**

 ** _Soundwave: *plays recording of me* utill next time readers! *leaves*_**


	7. Update imminent! Authors note

**Oh my gosh! Its been so long since I last updated! And this isn't a chapter, sorry... But I'm about to add one! This is an apology, and some information.**

 **Info first.**

 **Since nobody is voting on the poll, I'm going to close it now, I already have so much material planned for Whirlwind/Prowl! And I changed the name and Summery, let me know if you like it better now! I have decided to make this a trilogy and already have the next three names; We Still Have A Long Way To Go, and Its Almost Over. I'll post them in a moment, both saying "I will start this after I finish 'We're Just Getting Started' they will have no summery, but I want to post them before I forget the names.**

 **Now for my apology for taking FOREVER!**

 **I am so so so so so sorry! Life got in the way! School started, I moved, a close friend tried to OD, another threatened to go follow her if she died, I had to report them to the school counselor, I spent about a week straight crying, the second friend had her sweet 16 and I had to Finnish her purse (that I hand made by the way) but she messed up and we had 20 minutes and there were only three of us there, counting her :'(. Oh, and I was grounded for a week.**

 **It has been insane.**

 **Oh! One more thing!**

 **Thank You to my amazing Beta sjsreader! You must have unending patience for all my spelling and gramaticall errors! And my taking so long to type!**

 **YOU. ARE. THE. BEST!**

 **New chapter coming right up ladies and gentlemen!**


	8. Ratchet the Hatchet is back at it again!

**_As promised! New chapter!_**

 ** _Now for review responses_**

 ** _Sjsreader: Its going to be a long time before I go anywhere near Soundwave again, at least in person, and you'll be the first to know his theory! :D_**

* * *

 _Backlash's POV_

"And what exactly did the psycho tell you, Ratchet?" Whirlwind asks after a few nanoklicks of silence. Ratchet turns to her, I haven't seen him this angry since the cycle we told him about our creators.

"She told me about how you two are courting, and that's not all Backlash. She told me about how when you said you were going to the club, you were really having a termination procedure done." He says, and my optics narrow at the last part "I wouldn't mind you two courting if it wasn't for that!" He finishes.

"To have a termination procedure done, do you not have to first be carrying?" I point out calmly.

"That's the point Backlash! Not only did you have one done, but you needed to have one done in the first place!" He snaps.

"Ratchet, I have never, am not, and do not plant on carrying anytime soon. I haven't done anything that would even risk that." I say incredulously.

"Then why would Elita tell me that?" He demands

"Because she's jealous and she's freaking stalked Orion for stellar cycles" Whirlwind says "Just ask Orion, or Prowl, or Jazz, or anybot really"

"So you haven't done anything?" Ratchet asks suspiciously, just to make sure

"No Ratchet I havent, both Orion and I respect ourselves, and each other more then that" I say firmly, he finally seems convinced. "How is Megatronus?" I ask, seeing its safe to change the subject now.

"He'll live, that's about all I know at this point" he replies, I look down "Backlash, don't beat yourself up about it, you snapped and still had enough restraint to leave him alive, if you didn't have what little control you did, he would be dead." Ratchets tells me, I realize he's right. I didn't kill him, that has to count for something. I sigh.

"I guess your right" I mumble, still guilt ridden.

"Now, how are your mood swings? Getting better? Getting worse?" He asks me.

"Their about the same as always, maybe a bit better, maybe a bit worse." I say honestly, he nods and turns to Whirlwind.

"And none of it is leaking over your twin bond?" He asks, just to be safe.

"Not one bit" Whirlwind confirms, "though, I still don't understand how Backlash ended up with bipolar, and I didn't" she adds. Ratchet chuckles lightly.

"We may never know, you two are unique that's for sure." He says, then he looks serious again. "Its time your your in depth scans" this causes both Whirlwind and I to groan "Don't be like that, the sooner I do this the sooner its over with" he points out

"Fine" Whirlwind groans allowing Ratchet to scan her, she squirms a bit in discomfort then Ratchet nods and turns to me

"Your turn Backlash" he says giving me a glare that says 'if you try to get out of this I will wrench you more then the other twins' I roll my optics and sigh

"Let's get this over with" I mumble. When Ratchet scans me I squirm slightly, scanning is always the strangest feeling, I can't even begin to describe it. The closest I feel I can get is an Earth thing, on a 'dryer' there is a filter, when you pull out the filter to clean it, if you hold the stuff for long enough, you realize how wrong it feels ifts fluffy and you can see its there but you also feel like there is nothing in your hand, Whirlwind tried it the last time she was on Earth, and she sent me the feeling. It was strange.

"What is this?" Ratchet mutters, pulling me out of my thoughts. He looks troubled, slightly worried, and almost angry.

"What is what?" Whirlwind and I ask together

"Its almost like-" Ratchet begins, then his optics widen "Impossible! Your still far too young!" He exclaims.

"Ratchet?" I ask, now fearful of what he found. "What is it?" But I get now answer, he simply stands and brings a wrench out of his subspace, he looks livid.

"I'm going to scrap him" Ratchet growls.

"Who?" Whirlwind asks.

"Who do we have to save from being wrenched?" I ask dryly .

"Orion Pax" Ratchet hisses. What?!

"What? Why?!" I demand

"I'll tell you when I get back." He says, then somebot knocks on the door. Ratchet goes to open it and I go with him, just in case. He opens the door and, speak of the devil, there's Orion. Ratchets optics narrow, he goes to smack Orion with his wrench but I grab his arm, so does Whirlwind, who ran to help when the door opened.

"Run Orion!" I shout, he doesn't need to be told twice, he takes off, then I let go of Ratchet and racing after him, I think we gave Blur a run for his money. Apparently the universe wants to put us in the most awkward situations imaginable, we run right into Prowl, Jazz, and Elita-1.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I say as I help Prowl to his pedes, Orion helps up Jazz and Elita gets up on her own. Prowl opens his mouth to say something but before he can I hear the unmistakable voice of Ratchet in the distance, I lock optics with Orion as a wrench narrowly misses our helms and slams into the wall next to us

"RUN!" He shouts and all five of us take off, Whirlwind meets us at the next corner and we race to the outskirts of the city. Soon we all start laughing. We finally stop running and we all collapse and erupt into fits of laughter.

"Care to tell us what Ratchet was chasing you for?" Prowl asks after we finally stop laughing

"Can we tell them the good news first?" Elita asks, her optics sparkling, I resist the urge to glare at her, purely because something seems different.

"What good news?" Whirlwind asks, raising an optic ridge.

"As it turns out, somebody messed with my processor" she says, my optics widen.

"How is that good news?!" I ask in horror

"They did something that made me crazy, and made me like and stalk Orion, but First Aid fixed it! So I'm normal again, and can now apologize. Speaking of which," she turns to Orion "I am so, so, so sorry. To both of you" I can see the sincerity in her optics, so I smile at her

"Don't worry about it Elita, I forgive you. But I don't forgive whoever did this to you." I say

"I agree with Backlash, who did this?" Orion asks

"I have no idea" Elita sighs "I do remember it was a mech though" my thoughts immediately go to Shockwave. "Anyway, why was Ratchet chasing you two?" She asks, her optics shinning with amusement.

"I honestly don't know, he was doing our in depth scans," we all cringe at the mention if that "and he looked troubled at something, the shocked, then he was angry beyond discription. He said he was going to scrap Orion, and having the best timing ever, Orion knocked on the door, Ratchet tried to wrench him, Whirlwind and I grabbed Ratchets arm, and I told Orion to run, then we ran into you guys." I tell them.

"Let's not forget, Orion tripped halfway down the hallway." Whirlwind adds, causing us all to burst into laughter again. Then my com goes off.

"10 credits says its Ratchet" Whirlwind says

"Your on!" I say, accepting the bet, we all place our bets.

:hello?:

:BACKLASH!: Ratchet roars on the other end

"Whirlwind wins the bet!" I announce with a grin before I turn my attention back to Ratchet.

:Whatcha need Ratchet?: I ask

:GET YOU AFT BACK TO OUR QUARTERS, NOW!: he shouts

:how about... No.: I suggest

:I WILL WELD YOUR AFT TO YOUR BERTH FOR THE NEXT ORN!: he threatens

:you'd have to catch me first: I point out

:I WILL WRENCH YOU!: he yells

:you don't even know where I am: I deadpan he mutters incoherently and cuts off the com

"That was... Interesting" I say, trying my best to be serious. That ends when I look up at the others, then we all fall to pieces. "We should get back, its getting late" I say when I notice the sun is beginning to set.

"We are all already scrapped, why not stay out and enjoy the sunset?" Orion points out.

"He's right, Ratchet's gonna 'ave all our 'elms anyway" Jazz says

"Good point" I agree. And I sit back down next to Orion "I have an idea, let's head to the cliff, we'll have a better view from there" I say, so we all stand and walk to the cliff. When we get there we go straight to the edge and sit with our legs hanging over the edge

:The music's building up again, isn't it?: whirlwind asks over our bond

:yeah: I say

:best let it out Backlash:

:not here, not now: I protest

:just do it, you have a great voice!:

:I sound like I dying cyberhound: I deadpan

:I'm not ing to let up on this: she insists

:ugh, fine: I groan, and I begin to him, Orion, and Elita look at me in surprise, they are the only two here that haven't heard me do this. Whirlwind start humming with me, harmonizing perfectly. Then I begin to sing, its an Earth song that was translated to Cybertronian.

 _Take me as I am_

 _Put your hand in mine now and forever_

 _Darling here I stand, stand before you now_

 _Deep inside I always knew_

 _It was you, you and me_

 _Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny_

 _It was you and you for me_

 _Every road leads to your door_

 _Every step I take forever more_

 _Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life_

 _I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go_

 _Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

 _Cause I can't go on_

 _No, I can't go on_

 _I can't go on_

 _If I'm on my own_

 _Take me as I am_

 _Put your heart in mine, stay with me forever_

 _'cause I am just a man who never understood_

 _I never had a thing to prove_

 _Till there was you_

 _You and me_

 _Then it all came clear so suddenly_

 _How close to you that I want to be_

 _Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life_

 _I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go_

 _Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

 _Cause I can't go on_

 _No, I can't go on_

 _I can't go on_

 _If I'm on my own_

 _Do you believe a love could run so stong?_

 _Do you believe a love could pass you by?_

 _There was no special one for me_

 _I was the lovely one, you see_

 _But then my heart lost all control_

 _Now you're all that I know_

 _Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life_

 _I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go_

 _Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

 _Cause I can't go on_

 _No, I can't go on_

 _I can't go on_

 _If I'm on my own_

Whirlwind and I finish singing, Jazz grins at us, Prowl smiles, Elita claps, and Orion just stares at me. The sun sets and its too dark to see very far in front of us as we head back to the city.

"Where we that bad?" I ask Orion after a few minutes of silence

"No! Of course not Backlash!" He exclaims "why would you think that?" I shrug

"Well you just stared and didn't say anything" I mumble

"Of course I stared, that was the single most amazing thing I have ever heard, you are a great singer" he says, I smile

"Really?" I ask

"Really." He confirms, I smile at him and open my mouth to say something when a warning pings in my helm, I hear the unmistakable pede steps of somebody trying to sneak up on us, my smile immediately fades and I grab Orion's arm and pull him to the side so our backs are up against a crystal.

"Well, well, what have we here?" My optics widen, I recognize that voice. A mech walks up to us, his purple optics send a rush of fear through me. "I was hoping to see you again Backlash, now we can finish what we started, and your unarmed. Big mistake. One you will pay for with your life."

I made myself forget about him orns ago, because he was worse then my creators, only because if the program they put in him, I couldn't save him, and the memories became to painful to keep.

Its my little brother.

Soundwave.

* * *

 _ **I forgot to put the disclaimer at the top, and all the bots are on mission right now so its up to me!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own transformers (sobs hysterically) but I do own my OC's! :D**_

 _ **Please review guys! My readers are my inspiration, and your reviews help a lot too! I need to know if you guys like this story, or if you hate it!**_

 ** _I'll try not to take so long to update this time, but I can't make any promises!_**

 ** _See you next time readers!_**

 ** _-Fangirl_**


	9. BONJOUR! COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS!

GUESS WHOS STILL ALIVE?!

I finally got my brother to hand over my password, only because I have more blackmail that he does :) Anyway, I WILL be rewriting my story eventually, but first I need to get my life organized, and actually developed some skill. So, it may take me a while. GOOD NEWS: I thing I can actually be consistent now! And by consistent I mean I can say that I write because I enjoy it and NOT start asking for reviews five chapters later. Also, I have gotten I to a TON of fandom's since I was last here, so heads up! There may, or may not, be a bunch of new stories on the way, I guess it depends on whether or not I can write to my own satisfaction. My current story is... Lacking in my opinion, purely by my fault. I don't know when I'll start my rewrite, but I have NOT abandoned this! And if I start getting as strange as I have been in the past, LET ME KNOW! That's how I tell when I've gotten sleep deprived being stupid. Yes, I am an idiot.

ALSO!

It has come to my attention that my brother has been using my account for a while now, and has been reading and favoriting things that are... Well, not the kind of thing that read, or want on my favorites list. So, no stories, updates, or rewrites will happen until I have gone through and removed all the... Inappropriate I guess I should say, stories from my list. And this is the same one that tried to blackmail me from getting my own password back :/.

Au revoir! :)


End file.
